Eu e meus pretendentes
by leaoBH
Summary: QUEM DIRIA! KAGOME ESTÁ DIVIDIDA ENTRE HOJO, KUGA E INU YASHA! COMO KUGA CONSEGUE IR VER KAGOME DOENTE EM SUA ERA? QUEM É ESSE YOUKAI LEÃO?rnTERCEIRO CAPÍTULO NO AR E O QUARTO JÁ VEM!
1. Default Chapter

Eu e meus pretendentes.

Capítulo 1

A doença da disputa.

"" Pensamentos

minhas notas ou explicações

"Neste último mês de novembro, no outono japonês, uma bela historia iria ter um desfecho incrível. Eu falo de uma paixão entre duas pessoas. Mas muitos estariam envolvidos, tanto para ajudar, quanto para atrapalhar ou competir".

"Kagome era uma colegial de 15 anos que tinha lá seus defeitos e qualidades. Sua pele era alva, mas sempre se preocupava em manter uma cor quase dourada em seu pouco tempo de bronzeamento. Seus cabelos eram de um preto cor-de-breu que brilhavam de tão belos, tanto de dia quanto à noite. Seus olhos e sorriso eram tão belos, tão belos, que era impossível não retribuir um sorriso a ela quando ela passava".

"Mesmo sendo quase um anjo, Kagome não era mais feliz. Há muito que todos notam isso. Ela faltava muita às aulas, e só aparecia nas provas. Suas amigas, no começo, ficavam muito preocupadas, e, quando foram saber da amiga em sua casa, seu avô sempre dizia que ela estava doente, cada hora com uma doença".

"Isso era muito estranho. Eu quero confiar nela. Suas amigas ainda mantém contato, quando ela vem às aulas. Sempre saem e falam baixo quando eu passo por elas. Pois eu sempre convido Kagome para sair, mas sempre levo o bolo ou "deixa para depois Hojo..."".

"Ela sabe que eu a amo, e não corresponde a este sentimento. Por causa dela, passo noites em claro, não mais me concentro em nada e choro à noite, pois não a tenho aqui comigo. Chego a pensar que ela não gosta de mim, ou pior, o que não vou admitir, que ela tenho um outro namorado!".

Bem, para quem não percebeu, este e o Hojo!

Parece que Hojo realmente ama nossa bela protagonista, o que ele não sebe é que o coração de Kagome já tem dono, talvez dois...e isso é muito dolorido para ela, pois ela não sabe ainda se ama Inu Yasha ou Kuga, e ainda o Hojo dá a impressão que a quer a cada dia e momento....

Mas mudando de assunto...

Uma bela manhã pouco nublada nos é dada neste 22 de Novembro japonês. Mesmo sendo um pouquinho frio, é um belo dia para sair de casa. O céu não esta de todo azul, não há mais tantos pássaros por aqui cantando e as árvores perderam aquele esplendor da primavera.

Mesmo assim, alguém acordaria de muito bom humor, pois o seu despertador vai fazer o som que ela mais gosta, a voz de Inu Yasha.

Kagome dormia de janela aberta em seu quarto, na era atual, e, quando ela menos esperava, seu amigo (que podia ser menos grosso) subia na janela do segundo andar com um pulo só e gritava:

-Acorda Kagooooomeeee!-Kagome gostava muito de Inu Yasha. Tanto era que não sabia o que sentia perto dele.

-Acoooorda Kagooomeeee!!! Vamos sua dorminhoca, você pediu para eu te buscar em sua era fedida bem cedo.

Kagome ainda dormia...Estava vermelha e suando. Parece que gripara e tinha febre. Pelo menos foi o que o meio youkai pensou. Ele chegou mais perto. Teve a chance que tanto esperava. Agora podia ver de perto o rosto de Kagome. Ele não sabia por que queria tanto isso, só sabia que não conseguia olhar em seus olhos sem virar o rosto abruptamente.

"Sim, Kagome está gripada, sua testa está muito quente. Kagome, sua burra! Dormiu sem coberta e de janela aberta".

Mas Inu Yasha viu sob a mesa muitos papeis e livros. Assim, mudou sua opinião...Mesmo não fazendo idéia da utilidade daquilo que Kagome chama de estudo, ele sabia que ela passara a noite em claro com o estudo...

"Bobona... Não vou deixar que você volte à era feudal. Dessa forma só vai me dar mais trabalho".

Pode não parecer, mas todos sabem que Inu Yasha gosta muito de Kagome... Ele apenas demonstra do jeito menos convencional possível. Ele sempre que pode vai buscar Kagome em sua era, é muito ciumento com ela... Em fim... Todos sabem que eles são um casal perfeito...

Mas pouca gente sabe o que que está garota tem para despertar estes sentimento em um meio youkai... Sabe-se que outra pessoa, há 50 anos atrás, despertou o mesmo em Inu Yasha. Essa era Kykiou, uma sacerdotisa tão poderosa que só sua presença podia purificar a jóia de quatro almas por inteiro.

Além de poderosa era ainda mais bela que Kagome. Sua pele era branca como uma lebre das montanhas geladas, e era macia e lisa, como a mais pura e cara seda já feita para os nobres. Mas ela era fria e muito séria, inclusive com sua irmã mais nova, Kaede.

_Inu Yasha em um devaneio de um flash back._

Há 50 anos, quando Kykiou foi escolhida para guardar e manter pura a poderosa jóia de quatro almas, muitos youkais começaram a vir à vila à procura da jóia. Mas todos eles morriam com apenas uma flechada do arco de Kykiou. Exeto um. Um que despertou muita curiosidade em Kykiou por ser meio youkai. Este era Inu Yasha, que a partir do dia que viu Kykiou, recomeçou a sina de seu pai...Se apaixonar por uma humana!

Este Inu Yasha de 50 anos atrás era mais inconseqüente do que hoje. Tanto que sempre tentava roubar a jóia de Kykiou. Mas ele ainda assim, amava. Amava-a mais do que sua própria vida.

O tempo passava, e o amor deles crescia. O meio youkai era um amigo cujo qual Kykiou podia contar sempre e todos os dias a acompanhava para onde ela fosse. Mas ainda não parava de tentar roubar a jóia.

Certo dia aconteceu uma cilada para este amor. Onde Narak enganou a ambos, fazendo cada um odiar o outro como nunca o fizeram. Neste dia, o destino de Kykiou foi selado junto com o da jóia. E Inu Yasha foi lacrado com uma flecha de sua amada, fadado a dormir por toda a eternidade preso em uma árvore.

Fim do flash back 

"Mas eu não dormi eternamente"

-Não é, Kagome?

"Você veio me acordar, e a isso sou eternamente grato".

Com essas palavras, ditas em tom doce e melódico, Kagome acorda. Estava passando muito mal, sua vista estava turva e ainda doía de tanto ler à noite. Inu Yasha apenas olhava Kagome, que ainda não percebera sua presença.

-Inu Yasha...-Ela estava com tanta febre que começara a ter devaneios-Senta!!!

**BOOOM!!!!**

**-Aaaahhh!!! Por que fez isso, Kagomeee?!!**

Mas ela não reagia. Tinha voltado para o sono, sem saber que tinha quebrado o chão com a cabeça de Inu Yasha.

-Kagome?-Alguém bate a porta-Está tudo bem? Que barulho foi esse?

Souta entrara em seu quarto e viu Inu Yasha com a cabeça enfiada no chão. Era uma cena muito constrangedora para um youkai tão forte como Inu Yasha. Ser derrotado apenas por uma palavra...?

Após o meio youkai tirar a cabeça do chão, pronto para tentar matar Kagome, Inu Yasha viu a moça deitada ainda mais vermelha, e agora gemia.

-Inu Yasha... O que tem minha irmã? Ela está doente?

-Acho que sim, Souta. Acho que ela está resfriada.

-Então eu vou chamar a minha mãe, ela vai saber o que fazer... A propósito, Inu Yasha, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Eu ia levar a Kagome para a era feudal, mas acho que ela não vai poder ir.

Inu Yasha foi embora, com a consciência pesada por deixa-la lá, mas ele não podia fazer mais nada a respeito e deixaria nas mãos de sua mãe.

"Voltarei no fim do dia para ver como ela está. Aquela boba, não devia se esforçar tanto assim".

Já na era feudal, Myrok, Sangou e Shypou, esperavam debruçados no poço a volta de Inu Yasha.

-Myrokeeee-dizia Shypou aflito-Eles não estão demorando muito não?

-Sim, eu também acho, o que será que estão fazendo?

Neste momento, Inu Yasha acabara de chegar. Seu rosto de preocupação era evidente, e estava tão concentrado que pulou para fora do poço e não falou nada a ninguém. Ele correu para longe, queria apenas ficar sozinho para pensar... Ele não sabia no que, mas sabia que queria ficar sozinho.

-Myrok -diz Sangou- O que aconteceu com Inu Yasha? E onde está Kagome? Ele foi lá para busca-la, não.

-Sim Sangou, mas eu não sei te responder...

-Ai.... Aquele Inu Yasha! Ele me paga! – diz Shypou gritando com aquela voz esganiçada -Ele no mínimo deve ter brigado com a Kagome de novo, eu sei!!!

-Não Shypou – diz o monge- Se isso tivesse acontecido, ele não estaria sério deste jeito. Outra coisa deve ter acontecido, e acho que não é da nossa competência intrometer neste assunto dos dois...

Inu Yasha ainda estava correndo, ele não parava. Quando se deu conta, estava muito longe do vilarejo.

"Melhor assim. Dessa forma, ninguém vai me encher o saco".

Então, subiu em uma árvore e deitou-se em um dos galhos.

O dia, na era feudal, era muito parecido com o da era atual. Estava um pouco frio e não dava para ver muito o céu por causa das nuvens. Só que agora ventava. Era possível ver por onde o vento passava, pois consigo levava as folhas secas. O som que as árvores faziam era muito reconfortante, quase uma melodia de ninar. Assim, embalado pelos sons da floresta, Inu Yasha dormiu, e sonhou com Kagome, na época que eles procuravam os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas e foram atacados por um youkai mariposa.

_E Inu Yasha sonha..._

Ele tinha acabado de derrotar a grande mariposa que prendera seus amigos em casulos.

-Feh! Foi fácil te derrotar, haahahah!

-Mesmo assim, meio youkai, eu ainda saí vencendo. Agora seus amigos viraram youkais mariposa, e serão crias minhas...

-O que?! Maldito!!!

E Inu Yasha corre para o local onde seus amigos dormiam encasulados. Entrara em desespero, perder seus amigos era a última coisa que queria!

-Kagome!!! Kagooomeeee!!!

Ele tentava cortar os casulos com as unhas, pois se tentasse com a ferida do vento, mataria seus amigos...Ou pior, ficaria sem a Kagome!

Tentava forçar o casulo onde Kagome estava, mas o corte logo fechava. Suas mãos ardiam. Ardiam como se elas tivessem embebidas em ácido fervente. Mas nada do casulo arrebentar.

Inu Yasha agora estava em pleno desespero, como nunca esteve. Sentia medo. Medo que nunca sentiu. Medo de voltar a ficar sozinho de novo. Ficar sem Kagome... Não! Ele não queria isso...

Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água. Seu coração doía, como se houvesse uma faca incrustada na carne viva. Sua mente, deturpada pelo desespero, começava a falhar... Lapsos de memória... Sem Kagome...

-Kagomeeee!!! Reaja!!! Myrok!!! Sangou!!! Kyrara!!! Shypou!!!

-Kagome...Não me deixe sozinho... Reaja Kagome... Por favoooor....MANDE-ME SENTAAAR!!!

Inu Yasha acorda 

Já era quase noite. Estava muito frio e ventava muito. Ventava quase tão forte como um tornado... Inu Yasha acordara com o barulhos das folhas...Mas esse barulho era familiar... Nesta ventania havia um cheiro muito peculiar... Era cheiro de lobo...

-Cara-de-cachorro? O que faz aqui?

Essa ventania tinha nome... E era Kuga...

Kuga é um jovem youkai lobo de cabelos negros longos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seu físico aparentava ser muito mais forte do que o do meio youkai surpreso na árvore...

-Bem que eu senti um fedor... Kuga, o que faz aqui seu lobo fedorento!!?

-Quem lhe pergunta isso sou eu, cara-de-cachorro! Este é meu território...!

Agora Inu Yasha percebera onde estava... Será que ficara tão desnorteado assim, só por causa da Kagome? Como podia ser?

-Ei! Onde está Kagome...?

-Ela está doente, não esta nesta era...

O rosto de Inu Yasha escurecera com sombras negras e profundas. Sua voz tinha mudado de tom raivoso para uma voz-de-quase-lamúria... Voltara a lembrar da humana... Por que pensava tanto assim? Ele era um youkai, seria uma vergonha amar uma humana!!!

"Amar Kagome?"-Inu Yasha pensava-"Como assim, amo ela?".

-Inu Yasha!!! Você deixou a Kagome ser ferida novamente, seu tolo!!!!

-Não!!!

-Não acredito!!! Vou até o vilarejo... E vou ver Kagome...

-Pode ir, lobo fedido, ela não está nesta era!!!

-Não me importo, vou mesmo assim vê-la!

Como que Kuga iria ver Kagome na outra era? Apenas Inu Yasha e Kagome podiam atravessar o poço... A menos que ele...

-Kugaaaaaaaa! Volte aqui...

Inu Yasha tentava alcançar Kuga, que corria muito mais rápido que lê...

"Não entendo...Será que Kuga também pode atravessar o poço? Não, só eu posso... Ele não vai ver a Kagome, eu não vou deixar....".

_**Fim do primeiro capítulo**_


	2. A doença da disputa

Eu e meus pretendentes

Segundo Capítulo

A doença da concorrência

By leaoBH

"Amar Kagome?"-Inu Yasha pensava-"Como assim, amo ela?".

-Inu Yasha!!! Você deixou a Kagome ser ferida novamente, seu tolo!!!!

-Não!!!

-Não acredito!!! Vou até o vilarejo... E vou ver Kagome...

-Pode ir, lobo fedido, ela não está nesta era!!!

-Não me importo, vou mesmo assim vê-la!

Como que Kuga iria ver Kagome na outra era? Apenas Inu Yasha e Kagome podiam atravessar o poço... A menos que ele...

-Kugaaaaaaaa! Volte aqui...

Inu Yasha tentava alcançar Kuga, que corria muito mais rápido que lê...

"Não entendo...Será que Kuga também pode atravessar o poço? Não, só eu posso... Ele não vai ver a Kagome, eu não vou deixar....".

_**Fim do primeiro capítulo**_

Assim, Inu Yasha corre o mais rápido que ele pode... Será que Kuga também pode ir ver Kagome? Kagome já falou para Kuga sobre a era onde ela vive e como faz para vir aqui. Em sua mente, Kuga acha que vai passar pelo poço Come-Ossos e, para Inu Yasha que já percebera suas intenções, achava uma insanidade... Claro, justo por que quem passa é só quem tiver fragmentos da jóia....

O manto de breu noturno cai sobre os ombros de cada um...A noite estava muito nublada e não se podia ver o céu quando Kuga e o Inu Yasha chegam ao vilarejo.

-Então este aqui é o tal poço Come-Ossos? È por aqui que Kagome vem para a era feudal?

-É sim, lobo fedido... Ma só eu e Kagome podemos viajar pelas eras, nem tente descer por ele o máximo que irá conseguir e torcer seus pés pela queda!

-Inu Yasha! Por que você não me deixa passar pelo poço?

-É por que você não vai conseguir! É perda de tempo!

-Mentira! Você fez algo muito grave a Kagome e não quer me deixa vê-la! O que você fez seu cara-de-cachorro?!

-Não fiz nada! Não é culpa minha se ela passa a noite acordada e não se veste direito! Ela está gripada! É isso! Não passa de um resfriadozinho!

-Mentira! Se ela estivesse doente, ela mesmo assim viria aqui!

Kuga se debruça sobre o poço e vê que é fundo, não suficiente para machuca-lo se ele caísse de mau jeito, mas isso podia machucar Kagome.

-Inu Yasha! Você deixa Kagome pular isso aqui? E se ela se machucasse? Você nunca pensou nisso não seu cachorro vira-lata?

-Ela nunca se machucou! E, além disso, ela tem tantos poderes que se quisesse podia nos ferir muito a hora que quisesse!

Kagome ainda estava de cama, acordara algumas vezes durante o dia, mas voltara a dormir profundamente.

Ela estava tendo delírios... Sonhava com Inu Yasha brigando por ela com Kuga novamente. Isso mexeu com ela... A briga verbal estava começando a ficar feia, como nunca. Já estavam partindo para a luta quando...

-Annnhh... Inu Yasha... senta!

_**BOOOOOOMMM!!!**_

-AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

-O que é isso, seu louco?

-Kaaaaaagoooomeeee! Onde você está? Pensei ter te deixado em sua era! Aparece, pooooor queeee feeeeezzz iiiiiisssoooooooo????!!!

"Acho que já vi Kagome fazer isso com Inu Yasha algumas vezes. Então ela deve estar aqui e o bobão ali não sabe!".

-Kagooomeeee! Apareceeee!

-Saia, seu lobo fedido, seu cheiro pode espanta-la daqui!

-Se o seu ainda não o fez, o meu ela não vai nem sentir!

-Kagooomeeee!

Com toda essa briga, Inu Yasha esquecera que dia era hoje... Era a primeira lua nova do mês... Ele nem percebera que acabara de se transformar em humano.

-Cara de cachorro! Você esta cheirando como humano!

-Não.. não pode ser! É hoje!

-Era de se esperar, você é meio youkai!

-Ooooh, sim! E imagino que vai se aproveitar da ocasião para me matar e ficar com Kagome!

-Deixa de ser tolo, Kagome nunca me perdoaria por isso!

Kagome em sua era, em meio a seus delírios, via agora Inu Yasha na forma humana.

-Não, Inu Yasha, para de brigar com o Kuga.

Kagome estava muito fraca, ela não achava mais que era uma gripe simples (o que deu para perceber)...Sentia muita falta de seus amigos, e de Inu Yasha...

"Inu Yasha, pára de brigar com o Kuga... Vem me buscar...".

Dessa forma, na era feudal, o poço come-ossos brilhou com uma aura que o envolvia. Inu Yasha sabia quem era a responsável por isso, e kuga apenas imaginava...

-Kagooomeeee-disse Kuga tomando a iniciativa e pulando pelo poço.

-Kuga! Não!

Aconteceu o que Inu Yasha temia, Kuga passou pelo poço... Mas como?

Inu Yasha correu e pulou no poço.

BOOOMM!!!

Inu Yasha caira no chão (e torcera os pés).

-O que? Como? Como não passei? Kuga! Ele passou e eu não... Kagoooomeeeee!

Era oito da noite e à porta da casa se encontra Hojo, amigo de Kagome. Ele bate à porta e a mãe de Kagome diz que ela estava muito doente.

-Sim eu sei, ela ligou para uma de suas amigas e esta me contou. Posso entrar para vê-la?

-Oh...Sim! Pode, Kagome irá gostar de vê-lo. Ela está em seu quarto dormindo. Mas vá lá...

-Obrigado.

Hojo bate á porta de Kagome.

-Entre...

-Kagome, você já está melhor?

-Oh...? Hojo? Que surpresa. Obrigado por vir. Eu não estou muito bem... Mas acho que um pouco de conversa irá ajudar.

O jovem sentou junto a Kagome e aproximou o rosto junto ao dela.

"Ai ai..."

Hojo pôs a mão na testa de Kagome, que estava muito quente e suada.

-Kagome! Você está com muita febre... Já chamou um médico?

-Sim, ele prescreveu um remédio para minha febre. Disse que é só uma gripe um pouco mais forte.

-Que bom. Então você estará recuperada logo, não é?

-Sim... Mas, Hojo, como soube que estou doente?

-Me contaram... Mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo, minha Kagome...

A voz de Hojo estava um pouco trêmula, e ele estava ficando vermelho.

-Sabe, eu sempre te convidei para sair muitas vezes, e você nunca pode ir... Eu... Kagome, acho que você já sabe o que eu tenho a dizer,não é?

-Hojo... Eu não sei o que dizer...

-Você não mostra nada em relação a este sentimento que tenho por você... Chego a achar que você não gosta de mim... Kagome... Você ama outra pessoa?

Kagome ficou séria por um instante...

"Inu Yasha... Ele veio me buscar hoje cedo, mas viu que eu estava doente e...".

-Kagome! Fale, por favor!

-Hojo, eu...

Enquanto isso, Kuga acabara de chegar à era de Kagome...

-Nossa! Mas que buraco!

Kuga saiu do buraco e saiu do templo do poço... Estava no pátio do templo.

-Bem que Inu Yasha disse que essa era é fedida.... Que cheiro de fumaça!

Junto com o cheiro da poluição, Kuga sentiu o cheiro doce de Kagome, vindo de uma casa...

"Essa deve ser a casa de Kagome..."

Kuga já ia em direção à casa de sua amada quando Souta e a mãe Kagome aparecem..

-Meu senhor,- diz a senhora com um pacote de compras a mão- o templo está fechado agora. Poderia voltar amanhã?

-Mãe, ele tem orelhas pontudas. Ai...que cheiro é esse, parece com um animal!

-Souta! Não fale isso!

-Souta?- diz Kuga-Você deve ser o irmão de Kagome?

-Sim... Você a conhece? Espera aí! Você é um youkai? Com essas orelhas e esse cheiro de cachorro....

-Eu não tenho cheiro de cachorro!!!! Sou um youkai lobo!

Souta levou Kuga até o quarto de Kagome.

Olha ela esta aí. Bate à porta primeiro por que ela está doente, e deve estar com um mau humor...

-Kagome- diz Hojo- eu....

Kuga não batera à porta e a abriu...

-Kagome...Eu TE AMO!

-Hojo?!

-Kagome! – disse o youkai

-Kuga?! O que está fazendo aqui?

Kagome ficou muito surpresa. O Kuga, em sua era, mas como?

-Kagome... Quem é ele? È ele seu namorado?

-Eu é que te pergunto isso! Quem é você? O que faz com a minha esposa?!!!

-Esposa? Como assim? Kagome? Você... É por isso que você não corresponde meus sentimentos? Está noiva e não falou para ninguém... Que amiga é você...

Hojo se levantou, passou pela porta sem responder nem olhar para Kuga.

-Não, Hojo! Espera! Eu explico!

-Não, Kagome... Não me importa mais... Mas ainda te amo. E como tal, pelo menos como amigo você devia ter falado isso comigo...

-Hojo, volta...

E o garoto que ama tanto Kagome foi embora...

_**Fim do segundo capítulo**_


	3. O youkai que se alimentava de lamúrias A...

Eu e meus pretendentes

By leaoBH

Capítulo3

O youkai que se alimentava de lamúrias. A doença da solidão

Hojo se levantou, passou pela porta sem responder nem olhar para Kuga.

-Não, Hojo! Espera! Eu explico!

-Não, Kagome... Não me importa mais... Mas ainda te amo. E como tal, pelo menos como amigo você devia ter falado isso comigo...

-Hojo, volta...

E o garoto que ama tanto Kagome foi embora...

_**Fim do segundo capítulo**_

-Kagome, quem era ele?

-Era um amigo... O que você fez, Kuga? Ele... Ele estava me falando algo importante... Como chegou aqui?

-Kagome... Eu vim aqui para te ver, soube que está doente... Foi culpa daquele meio youkai com cara de cachorro?

"Inu Yasha... Ele veio aqui... Agora eu lembrei... Ele não quis me acordar para me levar à era feudal por que ele viu que eu estava doente... Que gentil..."

-Não, Kuga, foi por culpa minha... Eu passei a noite acordada estudando matemática...

-Matemática?

-Esquece...Ok?

-Kagome, você não me disse direito quem era ele. Eu ouvi tudo o que ele disse. Kagome, afinal de contas, você gosta do cara de cachorro, dele ou será minha noiva?

"Kagome! Que decepção... Ela não me falou que era noiva... Com essa idade? Eles devem se amar muito para pensar em casamento tão cedo".

-Tchau, Sra. Higurashy!

-OH! Hojo, já vai tão cedo... Por favor, fique mais um pouco, o jantar já está saindo...

-Obrigado, mas só vim para dizer um oi mesmo. Cuida bem da Kagome,

Hojo estava muito arrasado. Para ele foi um verdadeiro pé na bunda saber que Kagome estava noiva...(que bobo XD!!!). Que mal entendido...

"Kagome, não vou te perdoar!"

Hojo já estava fora da casa de Kagome... Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho... Os olhos inchando e cheios de água...

"Oh, Kagome, por que fez isso comigo?".

Hojo não via, mas havia alguém espiando ele. Bem em cima da árvore sagrada do templo havia um par de olhos atento. Hojo sentiu que estava sendo observado, mas deixou de lado, não conseguia pensar em nada.

Quando ele desceu as escadas que levam à rua em frente ao templo, ele encontra uma senhora de meia idade catando frutas e legumes que ela deixara cair...

-Oh... Meu jovem, você poderia me ajudar? Não agüento mais abaixar para catar estas coisas...

-Sim... Você não acha um pouco perigoso sair para as compras essa hora da noite...?

-Ohohoh... Não... Eu moro aqui perto... A propósito, que cara é essa, meu jovem?

-Cara...

Mas Hojo foi interrompido.

-Não fale mais nada, criança. Sei o que te passa. È com o coração, não é?

A senhora, enquanto falava, apontou o dedo para o coração de Hojo... Ele sentiu

Como se o dedo dela pulsasse dentro de seu peito... A sensação era como se ele fosse aliviado de todos os problemas, seus ombros ficaram leves...

-Não está tarde para ir lá e falar com ela, criança... Volte lá...

Hojo nunca se sentiu tão inspirado a falar com alguém como agora...

-Obrigado, mas qual o seu nome?

Quando Hojo olhou novamente para onde a senhora estava, não viu mais nada... Muito estranho, ele pensava, mas de qualquer forma ia ver Kagome...

-Kaaagooomeee!

Inu Yasha estava ajoelhado dentro do poço. Ele batia com todas as suas forças não chão.

-Kaaagooomeee! Por que, Kagome? Você não quer me ver? Kagome, você e o Kuga...

Inu Yasha estava em desespero. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto segurar as lágrimas... Lágrimas que queriam brotar de fundo do seus coração, lágrimas que estão doendo dentro da alma de meio youkai...

"Kagome... Não se esqueça de mim...".

-Kagome! Diga-me, você me ama ou ama o Inu Yasha?!

"Inu Yasha, onde está você. Venha".

-Kuga, por que me pergunta isso?

-Ora, Kagome, não me venha com essa. Você sabe que eu a amo, e sabe também que quero que venha comigo para ser minha esposa!

-Kuga, eu... Mas eu...

"Inu Yasha, onde está você?".

Hojo estava de baixo da janela de Kagome, ouvira tudo... Não entendia, mas viu que Kagome tem o coração dividido entre duas pessoas, eu uma delas não é ele!

Hojo sentou no chão, seu coração doía, se sentia estranho. Todo o seu corpo começava a tremer e a suar frio. Tremia muito, como se fosse uma convulsão. De sua boca, agora exalava um miasma denso de cheiro insuportável...

Kagome sentiu o miasma, assim como Kuga...

-Kuga! É miasma!

-Eu sei, mas aqui? Aqui também tem youkais?

-Não Kuga, só vi umas poucas vezes...

-Kagome, vamos embora, este miasma é muito forte!

Kuga pegou Kagome nos braços e desceu com ela pela porta... A família de Kagome estava na sala jantando quando Kuga desceu...

-Todos vocês, saiam daqui ou vocês vão morrer. Está perigoso ficar aqui!

-Vovô, me dê seu arco-e-flecha!

-Para o que, Kagome?

-É um youkai que está perto daqui, e está liberando um miasma muito poderoso!

-O que? Pode ir lá pegar...!

Kagome pegou o arco-e-flecha e, junto a Kuga, foi em direção do youkai, depois de deixar todos em segurança.

"Inu Yasha, onde está você?".

Kuga e Kagome chegaram até de baixo da janela do quarto, e viram Hojo, roxo, com a mão na garganta e da boca saído um miasma muito denso.

-Oh?!!! Hojo!

-O que está acontecendo, Kagome? É aquele humano que estava conversando com você quando cheguei!

As paredes da casa de Kagome estavam começando a desintegrar, devido ao miasma... Hojo olhou para Kagome, não eram mais os seus olhos. Estavam vermelhos, e 3 vezes maiores...

-UUUOOOHH! KAGOME! POR QUÊ ME REJEITOU, KAGOME? POR QUE?

-Hojo? Não, não é o Hojo que eu conheço! Saia youkai! Saia de dentro de Hojo!

-AHAHAHAAH! KAGOME SUA INGENUA, AINDA SOU EU!!!!

-Não pode ser! Você não é o Hojo!

-KAGOOOMEE! VOCÊ ME REJEITOU, E AGORA VAI PAGAR!

Hojo se levantou. Seu corpo estava mudando. Seus cabelos cresciam e ficavam negros, estava ficando mais alto e tomando a aparência de youkai.

-Kagome, saia daqui!

-Não, o Hojo é meu amigo, não vou abandona-lo!

O demônio tinha uns 3 metros de altura. Aparentava um leão negro com dentes de tigre dentes-de-sabre. Era quadrúpede. Cada pata com 10 garras enormes e afiadas. Em suas costas, havia muitos espinhos e forma de espadas e o seu hálito era miasma quase negro de tão forte.

-MOOOORRRRAAAA, KAGOMEEEE!

O youkai olhou firmemente para Kagome e, então, Kagome ficou paralisada! O leão ia em direção de Kagome. Kuga tentou impedi-lo, mas o youkai o jogou longe com apenas uma patada!

-VÁ PARA O INFERNO, KAGOOOMEEE!

"Inu Yasha!!! Socorro! Inu Yashaaaa!"

_**Fim do terceiro capítulo.**_


End file.
